The Write-In Candidate
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 56: The Write-In Candidate In-Studio Guests Danny Groh Brit Belshiem Games Played An Elvis Themed Game Submitted by Daniel from New Orleans Theme Song Hey, now Here's your chance to call on the telephone It's a radio so more than 1 person could hear you Necessary Background Elvis made 33 movies, many of which, charitably, were not good. Almost all of them were sadly jam-packed with sub-par songs. How to Play This game is very simple. I will give you the name of the movie and a song from said movie. You will have to sing a few verses from the song which you will likely have to make up on the spot since these songs are pretty obscure, but real. Manolo will judge the best version. House Rule: If you happen to do exactly the song that is written for the movie, you get 6 points. Winner(s) Brit Belshiem Break Out of Prison with a Diaper (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Frank from Hounslow, England Necessary Background This game was proposed by Frank when he called in during Episode 56 because he felt all the games were too terrible to vote for. How to Play You gotta break out of prison using only a diaper. You gotta describe how you'd do it. Whoever breaks out of prison the best, without getting killed, or captured, or hurting your fingernails, or whatever (whoever comes out the best) wins. If it doesn't sound realistic, the answer is not accepted. Be honest. House Rule: Manolo picks the winner. Winner(s) Danny Groh Brit Belshiem Game Related Objects Submitted by Branden Jones from Virginia Theme Song I'm from Virginia And I submitted a game Game related, game related objects Game related, game related objects Game related, game related objects I'm from Virginia And I submitted a game It's called Game related, game related objects Game related, game related objects Game related, game related objects How to Play Manolo says an object. Example: Tree. Then the first player says an object related to the object Manolo said with an explanation why. Example: Ax, it cuts trees. The second person says an object related to that. Example: Scissors, they both cut things. It will go in a cycle. How to win: it will keep going until someone gives a bad explanation of why the objects relate, or if they don't answer in less than 10 seconds. Manolo will answer at the end of each turn whether he likes it, and if he doesn't like it, then the person who just spoke loses. If he does like it then the person stays in until he loses, of he's the last one left. Example: Manolo would say 'wood', then someone named Jeff would say 'Fire, because it usually uses wood in forest fires.' Then Manolo would say 'I love it', and then Bob might say 'Candle, which uses fire to light itself.' Then Manolo would say 'Awesome." Then Jeff would say 'Sun, it makes light just like candles', and then Manolo would say 'That is a bad answer. You lose!' Callers Old Tomato from Vermont Winner(s) Danny Groh Hot Diggity Doughnut Submitted by Ally from Queens Theme Song Hot dough Hot diggity dough That's- Everyone's a nut if you like this dough Because you have to bake it Before you could eat it up Hot dough Hot diggity dough Doughnut Necessary Background These days the doughnut game is extremely competitive. How can you expect a small doughnut-loving business man to compete with artisanal flavors like red velvet, rosemary mint, and kale flavored doughnuts? How to Play You've got the brilliant idea to make your doughnuts utilitarian as well as delicious, and have to come up with multi-use doughnuts that also have artisanal flavors. What is the alternate use for your doughnut, and what is the flavor? Make it useful, tasty, and original. Winner(s) Brit Belshiem Winning Game An Elvis Themed Game Trivia Manolo had a soda before the show, then kind of crashed. Jo switched it up, and gave the game rules before the theme song. Frank called in and gave an explanation of the rules of Break Out of Prison with a Diaper. He doesn't know how it won, because it's terrible and even he doesn't want to pay it. Dan Boda was the tie-breaking vote for the winning game.